


Wanna Fuck Joel from MST3K? I do

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Ah fuck I forgot to add that I used she/her pronouns, And I just, At least I don't want to fuck the robots, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Drugs, F/M, Fingering, God Joel is so hot, Grossly self-indulgent, Illegal Activities, Kinda Weird, Loooooook Joel Robinson gets me all hot and bothered, Making Out, Making out in inappropriate places, Marijuana, Masturbating, Mst3k is my life rn, Other, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sorry I'm disgusting xo, Vaginal Sex, Weed, don't blame me, in the first and second you have titties, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: You and Joel do stuff





	1. U just kiss

Of course the satellite of love wasn't the most romantic setting, despite the name.  
Watching movies with Joel and the bots was painful but reasonably fun, and the skits in the meantime always made you laugh, sometimes even while you were in them. Now, sitting by the window in the satellite with Joel, watching the stars go by, a particular skit lingers in your mind, bringing a blush to your cheeks even as you try to chase it away with other thoughts. 

 

You did a trust fall like the character in the movie, landing into Joel's arms (the daunting hero). You opened your eyes slightly, raising a hand to stroke his chin, ignoring Crow and Tom who were fake dying around you. You knew it was coming but it still suprised you when Joel brought you close and kissed you, his hand moving in a Kirk-esque manner on your side, dangerously close to the cup of your bra. The kiss was a fiery b-movie kiss, with an awkward lip lock, mashing your faces together, but as you held the (completely uncomfortable) pose, it developed into an easier motion, both of you relaxing. Joel nipped your bottom lip, and as you opened your mouth softly Crow tapped you on the shoulder.  
"Uh, guys? I know you want to be like the heroes in the movie but there's a movie sign."  
Joel immediately took his hands off of you, which due to the unfortunate pose dropped you straight onto the ground. You groaned, rolling out of the way of Cambot and dragging yourself into the theater.  
You moved to sit next to Joel as you usually do, but Crow sat down first.  
"Just want to make sure you two don't end up making out like teenagers at a movie." He said, snark laced in every trace of his voice.  
You coughed, and blushed, looking away from any other form of life in the theater."  
"You know, ______ if you want to sit next to me….?" Tom started to say, before he was cut off by Crow saying 'ew' and Joel smacking him on the arm. The rest of the movie passed by painfully but overall uneventfully, every so often you would glance at Joel just in time to see him quickly snap his attention back onto the movie. 

 

You couldn't stop thinking about it - trying to literally think about anything else was proving futile, and you were trying so hard to avoid looking at him (of course, if you had, you would have seen him staring at you with a dopey grin on his face, watching your face get redder and redder), and just as you were about to call is a night and leave he reached up and put a hand on your jaw, turning your face to look at him.  
"You know ______, I really like you." He said, and then he moved in to kiss you. His lips met yours, and you felt the blood rush to your face. You leaned in closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, his lips moved softly against yours, his hand that was on the floor moved up to your waist, pulling you even closer to him. Your moved your other hand, which you had previously been using to keep yourself upright, to his face, not thinking. You lost your balance, falling backwards slightly, and Joel used the momentum to lay you down, not breaking the kiss. He bit gently at your lower lip again, and you opened your mouth to him, sighing softly as his tongue slid against yours in your mouth. He slid his hand gently up your shirt, fingers toying with the under wire of your bra before pushing it up past your breasts, gently smoothing his hands over your warm flesh, tracing his fingertips over your hardened nipple.  
You moaned into his mouth, slightly arching your back into his touch, and he moved his mouth away from yours, kissing down your neck to suck at the tender flesh there. You gasped and your eyes shot open as he bit gently, then lathing his tongue over the mark he left there, and you looked up to see the creepy eyes of Crow T Robot staring down at you.  
"Uh, Joel-" you said, hands immediately grabbing at his and moving it out from under your shirt.  
"Aw did I go to fast? I- oh, hi Crow."  
"Would you please, and for the love of God please, not do this in public places?"  
You were blushing furiously, pulling your bra back down over your chest and attempting to sit up underneath Joel, who looked somewhat nonplussed at the intrusion.  
"Yeah, uh, Crow, sure, just uh, maybe leave?" You asked, pushing lightly on Joel's chest to try to get him to move so you could get up and move this whole show somewhere more private.


	2. Now u kinda do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U uhhh git got real good real nice

The satellite of love wasn't a huge place. The bedrooms were all cramped together in one tiny little hallway, and you had the pleasure of being roomed right next to Joel, in two rooms right on the end of the hall. He was quiet, you were quiet, and on the other side of your room was some sort of storage room, so all in all it wasn't a bad setup. Joel was right next to some noisy temp, so more often than not he ended up sleeping in a chair in your room. You felt bad, and always offered the bed, but he declined, saying that you need it more than him. You would shrug, usually. You both had to watch terrible movies together.  
One night you were in your room, recuperating after the downright nasty experiment that the Mads had sent you, when you heard a thump from the room next to yours, accompanied by a soft groan.  
You were about, to get up and go see what was wrong when you realized what he was probably doing - which sent a blush straight up your cheeks and a lick of fire in your stomach.  
You contemplated doing something filthy before pinching your arm, trying to make yourself think about anything else, but when another moan comes from Joel's room it becomes impossible to think about anything else and you removed your pants and underwear, slowly stroking a finger against your clit, letting your head fall back with a thump against the wall. You sighed, falling back into the familiar motions, heightened strangely by the fact that Joel was also probably touching himself in the room next to yours. You used your other hand to stroke over your breast gently, cupping as much of it in your hand as you could. You were silent, having the decency to keep quiet at the very least unlike some people, the rustling from the other room loud in your ears, but when you heard Joel curse, accompanied by another thump, you couldn't help but let out a small moan, and all movement in Joel's room went still. You froze, a bright blush on your cheeks as you put your underwear back on, too shy to continue your session tonight.  
Very suddenly three sharp knocks sounded throughout your room. You stood, fixing your tousled shirt and taking the few steps up to your door. You opened the door slightly, only to have it shoved open slightly more by a red faced Joel, his hair tousled slightly.  
"Oh, uh, h-hey Joel, I-" you started to say, before he interupted you.  
"I need you to tell me whether or not it's ok for me to kiss you right now." He said, and you were sure your face was redder than anything.  
"I - uh, what?" You asked, and he dropped his head against the door, closing his eyes for a moment before lifting his head to stare directly at you.  
"You- you're so… with your… and then you- I hear you- and you just- I need to know." His voice dropped, the inflection hitting the last word in the perfect way to make you melt.  
"Uh, ok, um sure- I mean yes, like definitely, just-" he cut you off as soon as your words registered, fingers curling in your hair as he walked you back into your room, slamming the door behind him and walking you right up to the wall, caging you there.  
He sighed into your mouth, tongue slipping out to taste your lips, groaning when you opened your mouth eagerly for him. He brought one of his hands down to yours, holding your wrist against the wall behind you. His other hand landed on your waist, feeling the fabric there - or lack there of , and when he did his grip on your wrist tightened and he took a step back to rake his eyes over your body, when he confirmed your lack of pants his brow furrowed slightly, and he leaned forward again, slipping his knee between your thighs. The hand on your waist grabbed your other wrist, and he held both wrists above your head, switching to one hand. He ran his other hand over your breasts lightly before slipping it into your underwear. You inhaled deeply at this, worrying your bottom lip slightly, looking up at Joel's face.  
He was staring at you, eyes dark and lusty as he stroked a finger over your clit.  
"Ah!" You gasped, and he leaned down to kiss you again quickly before sucking at your neck, biting down gently. You moaned loudly at that, and Joel slid one of his fingers into you- god it was so much bigger than yours, and you felt your knees buckle, glad of how supported you were. He let your hands down to pull your underwear down, positioning his hand so he could grind his thumb against your clit, sliding another finger into you and fingering you roughly. He continued to kiss and suck at your neck, pulling moans from your mouth with ease and abandon.  
"Fuck Joel I'm gonna - fuck!" you swore, and he only leaned into you more, moving more vigorously. You came only a few moments later, something just short of a scream leaving your lips, which Joel leaned up to capture from your lips. Tears leaked slightly from your eyes, shut tight as he did so, and he took his hand out from between your clenched thighs. You opened your eyes to see him bringing his fingers, wet with fluid, up to his lips. He brought them in to his mouth and you whined, arousal clouding your mind for the foreseeable future, and when he dropped to his knees, picking your thighs up onto his shoulders, he made you scream again, tongue tracing over your clit, eyes staring up at you as you dragged your nails through his hair. He moved his tongue through your folds skillfully, and when you came again you came hard, your thighs squeezing his head. Once you calmed down again, he helped you down, then threw you onto the bed. You shivered, satisfyingly oversensitive, and when he reached into your bedside drawer for a condom and found some other interesting items, he grinned.  
"Ready for a long night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	3. U kiss again but ur also embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh

Hearing Joel Robinson masturbate in the room next to yours was not a regular occurrence. Of course, now that it's happening you wish it was, but that made you feel creepy, so you plugged in your headphones and tried to go to sleep. You woke up the next morning and everything felt normal. Then you left your room and got breakfast and made full on eye contact with Joel for a second before you remembered what you heard and you immediately looked away, heat rising to your cheeks.  
"There's pancakes." He supplied helpfully, and you just coughed and gave him a thumbs up, avoiding looking at him.  
You grabbed a pancake, and looked in the fridge for maple syrup.  
"I have the maple, if that's what you're looking for. Servo ate all the butter because Crow dared him to, so there's no butter till the Mads send us some supplies."  
You carry your plate to the table, sitting across from him. He looked like he usually did- no sign had sprouted from his head that said "I got off last night", and the thought of that made you switch your attention to the maple syrup. Joel had picked it up and was in the process of handing it to you when you reached for it, your fingers bumbling against his, causing you to panic and drop the thing of maple syrup. It wasn't open, and you managed to get it upright pretty quickly, but the sound of Joel's worried huff had you thinking of other noises, and suddenly you weren't so hungry. You stood abruptly.  
"I'll uh, I'll skip breakfast today." You said, walking to the trash chute to throw your pancake in. Two arms stopped you, though, reaching around you to grab the plate.  
"I'll eat it." He said, and you were sure you were a bright cherry red. You turned around inside the cage that was his arms, letting him have the plate. You looked up at him, he was looking down at you. He had a good half a foot on you, and his arms were long. You coughed uncomfortably.  
"Uh, wanna, let me out? Ha ha…" you laughed nervously, and he seemed to remember himself, dropping the plate completely and putting his hands up.  
"Oh. Well now the pancake is gone." He said, and the automatic garbage disposal chute made a terrible noise.  
"And the plate." You said, ducking past him and leaving the small area of the kitchen. You bumped right into Crow, who you apologized to, and then you rounded the corner and disappeared.  
Joel wasn't sure why you were acting so weird. Your usually witty banter was gone, and you seemed nervous around him.  
"Where's she goin? Did you decide to pull a move and scare her off? I'm sure you're used to rejection." Crow said, his voice loud and tinny in the small kitchen.  
"I don't know Crow, she was fine yesterday but when she walked into the kitchen it was like she was uncomfortable about something. Like I was making her uncomfortable." He said, and Crow shrugged.  
"Servo dared me to drink all of the ketchup, so get out of the kitchen unless you want to watch me throw up all of the ketchup on the satellite."  
Joel contemplated, but decided that your sudden dislike of him was a more pressing matter. He missed seeing you smile at him, though it had only been a few hours. He left the kitchen, going in the same direction as you had a minute earlier.  
He thought about you as he walked, your skin, your hair, your eyes, your pretty little lips that he'd like to kiss and bite and do sinful things to. How you'd look splayed out on his bed, panting, begging for him to fuck you. How you would taste - he had to stop in the hallway to shoo the bad thoughts away. Well, not bad thoughts. Naughty thoughts. Night time thoughts. He'd had too many nights thinking of you with no one but himself for company. Like last night- he'd been particularly loud, he couldn't help himself, the greco Roman inspired experiment and those gorgeous dresses that showed off everything right about you. He sighed, and continued down the hall, calling your name.  
Eventually he made it to the dark theater, and as he walked down to check if you were there he caught you sitting in your usual seat.  
"Hey." He said, and you snapped your head to look up at him, then immediately looked away.  
"… Hey." You responded, a few seconds later.  
He sat down next to you.  
"Did I make you upset?" He asked, and you laughed  
"No, no you didn't upset me, Joel."  
"Well then an I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, and you were silent.  
"Last night I- uh, I heard-"  
"Oh." He said.  
"Yeah." You said, glad for the dark of the theater.  
"Well. Uhm. Sorry if that, uh, if you think I'm being creepy."  
"Oh! Uh, I mean it's a perfectly human thing to do- it's not like you were being creepy about me, haha…" you said, thanking whatever Gods were listening for the dark of the theater.  
Joel cleared his throat.  
"And what if I … was?" He asked.  
"What if you were what?" You responded, knowing full well what, but dreading his answer.  
"What if I... Was being creepy about you?" He said, then quickly amended, " I mean what if I was interested in you as more than just a friend slash co captive?"  
You looked at him before remembering he couldn't see you.  
"I'd be… okay with that… and maybe even," you swallowed, your heart beating rapidly in your chest, "maybe even reciprocate those feelings."  
"So… do you want to maybe…" He started to say, reaching an arm around you - something he did often during experiments, though it felt almost stifling this time. You took a deep breath, before reaching a hand up to feel where his face is. You traced a finger over his lips before pulling his head down to kiss him. His hand quickly moved to your waist, pulling you even closer to him, and you sighed happily. He smiled, pulling away from the kiss, just far enough to try to see your face in the darkness. He couldn't, but you stared lovingly at where you thought his eyes were anyways, and as he leaned down to kiss you again you were both stopped by a spray of ketchup covering the theater, including yourselves.  
"God damnit - Crow!"


	4. Uhh more kissing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just really like him

You slept in Joel's bed more often than not, the satellite was old and creaky and you succumbed to nightmares about the terrors of the darkness of space more often than you'd like to admit. This morning was one of the few mornings that you were up first, usually you were woken up by Joel climbing up out of bed, and you didn't mind. Not when he looked at you and apologized with his soft sweet smile. But this morning you were up first, and caught in an awkward situation. His face was buried into your neck, one arm supporting your head and the other around your waist, holding you tightly to him. The hot breath on your neck was distracting enough, but what was catching your attention was Joel's pelvis pressed tight against your ass, and his painfully obvious erection. You know that it's something guys get in the morning, you attended a basic health class, but you never thought you'd be caught in this situation. It was awkward. You contemplated what to do, closing your eyes and sighing. You could either pretend to go back to sleep and avoid making this situation even worse, or you could wake him up and pretend like nothing had ever happened. Getting up was not an option, gravity and Joel were working against you here.   
You made your decision then- you had to wake him up.   
"Uh, Joel?" You tapped his arm, and he groaned, nuzzling deeper into your neck, "Joel!" You said again, with a little more urgency.   
"Jussa' few more minutes..." He said, muffled by your neck. You laughed nervously, pulling at his arm.   
"Okay, alright." He said, then he kissed your neck once, sweetly, and pulled away from you. You couldnt deal with this- he was being too sweet to you, and he just _kissed you neck_ , so you stood, gave him some finger guns, then left the room.   
Interactions with him were so weird for the rest of the day. He must have realized what happened after you left because he was blushy, unconfident, and overall nervous around you, paired with how nervous you were around him made the bots just giddy with mirth. They had a good time making fun of you, and you had an incredibly awkward time ignoring Joel's glances and hoping he didn't see yours. By the last intermission and last skit in the movie you were both stumbling over your words and awkwardly avoiding eye contact and any other kind of contact, and Crow and Servo were loving every second of it.   
"Hey look at these two _teenagers_ trying not to admit they like each other." Crow said in a faux whisper to Servo.   
"Yeah, yeah, it's like they're _teenagers_ ," Tom responded, and Crow sighed.   
"No, look, you can't just use my joke and have it be funny, you have to come up with your own thing. Like- watch this," Crow turned to shout at the two of you, "why don't you two just _kiss_ already!"   
Your face went bright red, and you smacked Crow on the arm.   
"Ow! Just cause I'm made of metal doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" He snapped, and Tom laughed   
"Yeah, why don't you two fall in love and get married and live a happy life together in a little cottage by the," he sniffed, " by the sea with your St Bernard that," Servo started sobbing and speaking incoherently, and Crow patted him gently on the back.   
"I don't think he's gonna get over it until you guys kiss." Crow said, and you looked up at Joel, who was looking away from you, cheeks red. You tapped him on the shoulder and he looked down at you, being a good six or so inches taller than you, so you grabbed his jumpsuit, pulled him down, and planted a sweet kiss right on his lips. His hands were frozen in the air at first, though they did eventually find their way to your waist, pulling you closer to him and leaning down a little more. You opened your eyes slightly to look at him, and out of the corner of your eye you saw the Mads calling, so you attempted to step back to answer the call, but he stepped with you and held you closer, deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue to your lips. You made a soft noise and opened your mouth for him, feeling one of his hands move up your back while the other held your waist to his, your eyes closing once more. When Crow coughed, however, you pushed at his chest, managing to get him to stop kissing you long enough to notice the Mads calling.   
"Oh, uh, Mads are calling." He said, reaching forward to accept the call, though not quite letting go of you. With his arm around your waist he waved at the Mads.   
The transmission became clear to show a blushing Frank, and Dr Forrester who was scribbling something onto a clipboard.   
"You, uh, ah, you can, uh," Frank said, but the transmission went blank as a movie sign appeared. You all rushed into the theater, Joel never quite letting go of you. Even in the theater his arm was tight around your shoulders. You looked up at him, at one point during the movie. He had been unusually quiet, and when you turned your head you saw him staring at you. As soon as you made eye contact you felt his hand stroke up your cheek, and his thumb move gently over your bottom lip, and then he kissed you. It was soft and sweet and it became less so reasonably quickly. You had been on the satellite for about a year now, it had been a while now since you had been kissed like this, and you were sure it had been a while for Joel too. You relaxed into his grip , letting him leaning further into you. You nipped at his lower lip gently, relishing the way his grip on you tightened, he threaded his fingers through your hair and pulled back gently, moving his attention to your neck. You bit back a gasp as he kissed down your neck, hot and wet. He sucked a bruising kiss by the base of your neck, spurred on by your shaky breathing. Suddenly a metal arm whacked Joel on the head, causing him to jolt up, mouth still open.   
"Hey!" He complained, and Crow rolled his eyes.   
"Would you leave her alone?"   
"Well I don't think she minds!" Joel said, and you could feel your blush hot on your face.   
"Well I mind!" Crow shouted, and you cleared your throat, fixing your shirt.   
"Maybe we should just watch the movie." You said, and Crow nodded harshly.   
You settled back into your seat, trying to ignore that Joel's gaze was burning into your face. Suddenly he leaned over, and pressed a kiss behind your ear, then another, he kissed again below your ear, sucking to leave a hickey. You bit back a moan, turning it into a cough as best you could. The credits rolled then, very suddenly, as you weren't really paying attention to the plot.   
"H-hey Joel look, it's the credits!" You said, and he pulled away from you with an audible sigh.   
"I guess it's time to go."   
The four of you did your last little skit for the mads, Joel standing as close to you as physically possible. He looked sweetly into the camera and asked them what they thought, and you smiled up at him. 

"Just push the button, Frank." The doctor said, shaking his head and walking off screen. 

The call ended and you sighed, removing the with from your head and reaching up to pull Joel's off too. You all cleaned up, then headed to bed, as it was late (you assumed) and you found yourself in front of Joel's door once again. It opened before you could knock, and Joel seemed suprised to see you.   
"I was just going to go see if you wanted to sleep over, do you want to come in?" He asked, and you nodded.   
The two of you laid down on his bed, and you turned to face him.   
"I really like you, Joel." You said, and he smiled.   
"I really like you too." He said, and you smiled back at him.   
"Good." You said, and he reached forward to kiss you again, pushing your back down to the bed. You laughed into the kiss, and pushed him off of you.   
"Go to bed. It's not like we're getting off of this satellite any time soon."


	5. U guys get high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never done an illegal drug no sir / you're in space so it's legal / who cares any ways

You breathe deeply, hands slipping once more as you attempted to solder together two pieces of your project. You groaned, slamming your tools onto you desk. Leaning back in your chair, you took several deep breaths, and you started to smell something… earthy. Like a skunk's spray but sweeter and not nearly as gross. _Weed_. You stood from your chair, knowing full well who was smoking marijuana at this time of day. You were going to bust into Joel's room up and arms about how next time he needs to let you know first so that you don't get a contact high while you're working with electrical equipment, but when you knocked he opened the door and smiled at you so sweetly, like he was so happy you were there, that you forgave him immediately.   
"You want to join in?" He asked, eyes almost shut but not quite, and you laughed and nodded.   
"Next time just let me know before you start, I was working on a project that needs a certain amount of concentration." He let you in, and you situated yourself on the floor next to his bed. He haded you a small glass pipe, the bowl pretty much just ash, which you cleaned out to reveal some green still in there. He held the pipe up to your lips, lighter right next to the bowl.  
"Pull," he said, and you did, watching the flames get sucked down into the weed, feeling the smoke burn your throat pleasantly as it went. He let the flame go, and you finished sucking in your breath. He took the pipe away from your lips and leaned down to kiss you once on the mouth, which didn't surprise you, despite you and Joel not necessarily being a thing. He was affectionate and you were affectionate when you were both high.   
"For good luck." He said, and you laughed, blowing smoke into his face.  
"Good luck getting blazed?" You asked, and he nodded, leaning down to kiss you again. Already feeling dizzy you let him, and felt yourself laugh almost uncontrollably. Your teeth clacked together, and you winced.   
"Gimme the pipe." You said, and he smiled at you, taking a drag himself before handing it to you.   
"It's still lit, go for it," he said, and you did, sucking in until the light in the bowl went out. You stood on your knees, steadying yourself on Joel's shoulders and kissed him, letting out the breath you had held in. After the kiss, you rocked back and coughed, laughing still. He handed you a bottle of water and you drank half of it in one go.   
"You're so beautiful, you know." He said, and you blushed.   
"So're you!" You said, and he shook his head and laughed at you, before leaning forward and kissing you again.   
"I wish I could do this all the time," he said, sighing into your mouth.   
"I wish you could too," you replied, and he smiled.   
"Then I will."


	6. U actually fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U read the title

You showered at the same time every day. No exceptions. Come the Mads or high water, you were in and out of that shower at the same time every day. So when Joel decides that he wants to shower right when you do, you don't let him. 

"Look, I do this at the same time every fucking day. You're not going to change that." You say, and he rolls his eyes.   
"It can wait until I'm done right? I only take a few minutes anyways." He said, and you shook your head.   
"I need to keep this little bit of schedule or I'll go fucking crazy Joel."   
He sighed. Then smiled.   
"Hey, I might know of a solution," he said, running a hand up your arm to your cheek, and you flushed a deep red. 

In the shower, only a few minutes later, Joel standing in front of you, you washed your hair. You were ignoring him until you got your own washing done, running a bar of your special scented soap over your body, between your breasts and between your thighs. You were ignoring Joel. You were trying really hard to ignore Joel. When you looked up at him again to offer him your soap he was standing really close to you, eyes intense, staring into yours.   
"Do you know how hard I want to fuck you right now?" He asked, suddenly, taking the soap out of your hand and putting it on the shelf in the shower.   
"It's gonna have to wait, Joel, we both know water isn't a lubricant." You said, and he sighed.   
"Don't you want to give it a try just once?" He asked, and you shook your head.   
"It'll be a lot more painful for me than it will be for you, so no." You said, and he sighed again. You gave yourself a once over, making sure you were thoroughly clean before dropping to your knees.   
"Oh, baby you don't have to-" he said, and you smiled up at him.   
"I _want_ to."   
You took his cock into your hands, stroking it gently from base to tip, before you took the tip into your mouth, sucking softly on it.   
You licked up the shaft, eventually making it back to the tip where you opened your mouth to take him completely into your mouth. He swore, one hand on his head while the other held him up against the shower wall. You sucked harder, closing your eyes and concentrating on him, hot and heavy in your mouth.   
"I'm gonna- fuck" he said, and you leaned back, stroking him roughly, letting ribbons of cum fall over your breasts.   
You stood and rinsed your chest off, making sure he got a good look at you before you did. Then you stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, dried off, and went back to your room and picked up a book, waiting.  
Moments later your door opened and closed, and there stood Joel, jumpsuit half on.  
"God do you know how hard I wanna fuck you right now?" He asked, and you smiled up at him, setting your book off to the side.  
"I don't. But I do know how hard I want you to fuck me right now." You said, and he moved forward, pulling the towel tied around your form off of you and kissing you deeply. You moan into his mouth, grabbing one of his hands and leading his finger down to stroke at your clit. You whine, grinding into his hand as he takes the lead, slipping a finger into you and curling it up inside of you and you _keened_. Joel pulled away to kiss at your neck, biting into your flesh, trying to pull more moans from you, and far be it for you to let him down, a melted moaning mess in his arms and unashamed about it. He pulled away from you, just for a moment to pull his jumpsuit down enough for you to reach up and bring his dick out, pushing him on his back and settling down onto him, eyes closed at the feeling of being filled. You slowly rocked on top of him, grinding down on him, and with a groan he pushed you back down onto your bed, holding your waist tightly and fucking you just right. You moaned out his name, drawn out and stuttering to the rhythm he created with his thrusts. You arch your back off of the bed.   
"Ah! Joel _yes_ , im gonna come! Fuck! Fuck!"   
Your words were nearly screams as you came, and he stopped, pulling out and coming over your stomach as you sigh, falling back, spent and tired onto the bed. He fell next to you after cleaning off your stomach, pulling the covers over you and throwing an arm around you.   
"Night baby." You said, and he just groaned, burying his head into your neck.


	7. U guys get high pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would b insecure too

After your last little session with Joel, he was touchier than usual. Not that you minded, though he hadn't kissed you yet. Not that you would mind if he did- in fact if he kept being all sweet to you without kissing you you might just take matters into your own hands. Hadn't you basically both confessed to each other? Maybe it was because you were high that he wasn't acting on it. Maybe he only said it because he was high. You don't know, but now you're worried. You shooed those thoughts away as the commercial sign dispersed, and you leaned against the table to get ready for Tom's skit. As soon as Cambot signaled you , you slammed your fists down on the table.   
"Damn it men I need an update!" You yelled, and Joel came up behind you and placed a hand on your lower back, leaning in close to you.   
"Well sir-"   
"No, no, no!" Servo said, smacking Joel's hand off of you, "where does it say to do that in the script! Where, Joel!?"  
"Well I'm sorry Servo I guess it's just a force of habit," Joel responded, placing his hand back on your waist. Tom screeched.   
"Why are you always ruining my skits! Why! Why!!!" He screamed. Orange lights started flashing, and you grabbed Joel's hand, pulling him out of the room for movie sign. He took the lead once you left pulling you with him into the theater and stopping abruptly. You bumped into him and he caught you, just barely keeping you from falling over. The two of you sat in your seats to watch the movie. You laughed as you sat, resting your head on Joel's arm. You didn't see him smiling down at you. 

After the movie ended, you and Joel went up to his room.   
"Wait, before we do anything," you said, gesturing to the pipe he was pulling out of his drawer.   
"What's up?" He asked, and you stepped towards him. He put his stuff down, and you reached up to cup his face.   
"I don't like feeling insecure but you haven't kissed me since we were high last time, and I want to... To make sure…" you said, trailing off, embarrassed. Your cheeks were red. Joel smiled down at you.   
"I'm sorry, I was just a little nervous. Wasn't sure if you said what you said because you meant it or if you said what you said because you were baked." He said. You smiled up at him.   
"I meant it." You said, and when his lips met yours, soft and sweet, you smiled.   
"Alright big boy, let's fill a pipe and get lit."


End file.
